Super Junior and Harry Potter
by sam122435
Summary: If Super Junior members were part of the Harry Potter world, what would happen to them? I am posting a Korean version of this on postype .
1. Year 1: Journey to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to JK Rowling, Warner Bros and Super Junior

Author's Note: I have changed the birth year of Super Junior members to match Harry Potter's timeline. I also changed the names of some Super Junior members.

Jungsoo Park: 1st July 1980,

Hydrus Heechul Kim Lestrange: 10th July 1980,

Jongwoon Lupus Kim-Malfoy: 24th August 1981,

Donghee Shin: 28th September 1981,

Hyukjae Lee: 4th April 1982,

Siwon Equus Choi: 7th April 1982,

Donghae Lee: 15th October 1982,

Ryewook Kim: 21st June 1983,

Kyuhyun Cho: 3rd February 1983,

This day was the day Heechul was looking forward to. Heechul had admired Hogwarts and wanted to experience it. Another reason why Heechul was so excited about Hogwarts was that he was finally able to be away from his family. Heechul never got along with his family. He never got why his family was obsessed with certain people and beliefs. The people his parents wanted him to be friends seemed so dumb or snobbish. Especially that Malfoy and his cronies. He could not bear the sight of them. The only people he could bear was Cho Kyuhyun and Kim Jongwoon. At least, they weren't as arrogant or idiotic as others. Heechul decided to let that matter rest and looked at the mirror. Heechul took pride in his looks and others would have understood why he did. His long black shouldrr lengthed curly hair, pale face and his rebellious green eyes made him look stunning. After looking at a mirror for a while, Heechul started to look for an empty compartment until he found one with three boys and asked, "Is it ok if I join here? Other places are full."

The three boys looked at each other for a while before nodding to signal it was alright for him to come in. Heechul sat next to the boy with black hair and round glasses. Opposite them, a boy with light brown hair was talking to a boy with red hair and freckles.

The boy with a scar and glasses looked awkwardly and asked, "Hi. So what is your name? I am Harry Potter."

Heechul raised his eyebrows and said, "Oh, so you are Harry Potter. I am Heechul, Kim. I have heard a lot about you." Heechul shook hands with Harry and looked at the other two. "And you are?"

Jungsoo shook his hands with Heechul and said, "I am Jungsoo Park and this is Ron Weasley." Heechul tried to smile when he heard the name. A Weasley. His family would be mad if they knew about it. Still, Heechul kept quiet as he felt his family might be wrong about them.

Heechul listened to the boys talk about their family. Heechul did not really want to get involved as he did not want to talk about his family. Jungsoo's family was quite similar to his family except his mother was a muggle. Ron's family was indeed large as he had heard. Harry seemed to have some family dynamic as he did. Heechul was not deeply involved in the conversation until he heard Harry mention Voldemort's name. The name no one dared to speak.

"You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and interested. "I thought you of all people…"

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name," said Harry. "I just didn't know that. See what I mean? I got loads to learn... I bet," he added, "I bet I'm the worst in the class."

"Oh, don't worry. It's not a forbidden thing. It's just due to their stupid fear. And you won't be worst. There are plenty of dumb people here." said Heechul as he though about Malfoy's croonies.

"You won't be. There are loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough," said Ron after he gave a look to Heechul.

"He is right. I am sure you will do well. Don't worry," reassured Jungsoo gently.

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

It was around half-past twelve when a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Harry was the first one to leap to his feet and go to the corridors followed by the other two boys except for Ron. Heechul just kept eating while the other three exchanged foods with each other. Then Harry asked as he looked at the picture of Albus Dumbledore. Heechul was surprised that there was so much Harry did not know about the wizarding world. Heechul watched as Ron was explaining about the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans then he decided to take one for himself. He frowned for a while before an idea came up to him. Then he grinned an evil smile and said, "Here try this out. That one isn't bad"

The three looked nervously at Heechul before Harry tried it out. Harry decided to take a bite. Harry frowned immediately as he took a bite.

Heechul let out a giggle as he said, "Haha. I'm sorry. Actually, that is vomit flavoured."

Harry immediately grabbed a drink and started drinking it. Jungsoo just frowned and shook his head. "You have a similar humour sense like my brothers. I am sure you will get along well with him," said Ron frowning. Heechul just merely shrugged. Then there was a knock on the door and a round-faced boy came in crying. The boy left after wailing about not being able to find his toad.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

"Maybe the toad might mean a lot to him. Just because you don't like your pet doesn't mean others don't," said Jungsoo. Jungsoo looked at Scabbers and asked, "By the way, is Scabbers ok? Isn't he very old?"

"I don't know. You wouldn't know the difference even if he died. I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..."

Jungsoo looked sceptical while Heechul looked with interest as Ron was about to cast a spell. Then the toadless boy and a bushy brown haired girl turned up. Heechul looked at the girl unpleasantly as she asked about the toad then sat down to watch Ron's spell.

Ron cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

That definitely did not sound like a spell and it really had no effect on the rat. Heechul tried hard to stop giggling but he could not hide a smile. Jungsoo looked apologetically at Ron and mentioned something that made Ron's ear go red. The girl arrogantly mentioned that she was from a muggle family and that her name was Hermione Granger. She did sound impressive by the fact she had managed to learn the books by heart but she sounded so snobbish. Hermione stopped talking to Harry and turned to Heechul and asked, "What about you? You haven't even mentioned your name. You are...?"

"Heechul. Though why do you need to know that?" Heechul retorted.

Hermione frowned and said, "Fine then. Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.

Jungsoo looked at Heechul and said, "You didn't need to be that rude to her."

"Well, she was rude first. She sounds so snobbish," said Heechul defensively.

"Yeah, I kinda agree. Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell - George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"What house is your family in?" asked Harry.

"Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?"

"Yeah it is," said Ron as he flopped back to his seat looking depressed.

"I am sure it would turn out fine, Ron. I don't think you are Slytherin type," reassured Jungsoo.

"My families are mostly in Gryffindors but we do have some Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I wouldn't mind being in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor but I am sure I wouldn't suit other houses," said Jungsoo

Heechul became uncomfortable as soon as Slytherin was mentioned. Slytherin did have many bad wizards but it did not mean all Slytherins were bad. Heechul hated how people assumed the worst out of Slytherin. It was why Heechul blurted out in a challenging tone, "I don't mind being in Slytherin. In fact, I might like it I have some family members that are from Slytherin."

Jungsoo broke the silence by saying, "Well, not all Slytherins are bad. I did meet a few Slytherins who are quite alright."

"Yeah but everyone knows that most Slytherins turned out bad. Most of them sided with You-Know-Who during the first war. So I don't get why you want to be in Slytherin unless you support the same ideology. " stated Ron as he glared at Heechul suspiciously.

"Just because I want to be in Slytherin means I hate muggles. Not that I know anything about them. Well, it seems you are quite prejudiced like them," challenged Heechul.

Jungsoo tried to lighten the mood by changing the topic. The other boys were soon talking about other topic but Heechul did not join in because he was still unhappy about the fight. Then suddenly the door opened and three boys, who Heechul hated the most, entered the compartment. Heechul glared at the palest boy, Draco who was so fixed on Harry to notice Heechul.

"Is it true?" he said. "They are saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry.

Heechul glared as he listened to Draco introducing his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco was snobbish and the other two were dumb. He wondered how they could even enter Hogwarts. A Muggle-born would be way better than them. As Draco started talking, the people in the room started to dislike him even more.

"As if your family is any better. I find it funny how you think you are above others just because of your status," Heechul spat.

"Hydrus Lestrange, fancy seeing you here. I knew you always disagreed with your family but seeing you with these blood traitors. What would your family say about that?" said Draco.

Heechul clenched his fist as he said, "Don't call that. It's quite a pathetic name. At least I am not a father's pet like you."

A pink tinge appeared in Draco's pale cheeks. "I'd be careful if I were you," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either. You hang around with riff-raff like the Weasleys, Parks and that Hagrid and it'll rub off on you." Draco turned to Heechul and said, "And Hydrus. You are a still a Lestrange and your father will still be Perseus, whethere you like it or not. I am not a blood traitor like you. I knew you were the trouble the moment you came. You will regret it if you keep hanging around these lots."

Harry, Ron and Jungsoo stood up. Ron's face was as red as his hair. Even Jungsoo, the most polite person in the room, could not seem to hide his fury.

"Say that again," he said.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

Goyle was reaching out for a Chocolate Frog when Scabbers bit Goyle. That had gotten Goyle and the others run away in fear. Heechul couldn't stop laughing even when Hermione came in and asked what had happened. Heechul laughed along with them until Ron started to talk about Draco's family.

"What about you? You seem closer to his family. Didn't he call you Hydra or something?" asked Harry.

"Hydrus. I hate that name. My mother is from the Black family. She is Draco's mother's cousin. So we are kind of related to each other," said Heechul frowning.

"You are half Black and half Lestrange. Lestrange family is worse than Malfoys. What are you doing here?" said Ron.

"Didn't you listen to what I have said? I don't agree with my family's ideology and I hate being related to Malfoy. You are not the only one who hates Malfoy," said Heechul.

Ron was about to retort when Jungsoo stepped in and said, "Stop it. We are almost here. We should just get ready to go out."

Fortunately, Heechul was able to stay with the boys because Jungsoo stopped Ron from chasing him away. Still, the boys seemed less willing to talk to Heechul after they found out about his family. At least it was only Ron who was hostile towards him. Heechul hoped things would not be so bad as they got into the castle


	2. Year 1: Sorting

Professor McGonagall greeted them at the entrance. From what he had heard, Professor McGonagall was deputy-headmistress, Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor. His family always insulted about how Dumbledore and McGonagall were polluting the school through their pro-muggle ways. He had also heard from his sister that she was a really strict person, he hoped he would not get on her bad side. When Professor McGonagall was gone, Harry asked, "How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ron.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

"I don't think he was joking. I heard it could be really painful especially if it was unable to sort you into a house," joked Heechul. When he saw Harry tense up, Heechul said, "I was only joking. You will definitely be sorted. I haven't heard anyone getting kicked out during the sorting. You will be fine. Want a sweet?"

Harry muttered thanks and took the sweet though it was clear that he was still nervous.

Soon it was time to go through the Great Hall. Heechul scratched his head as he walked through. The ghosts around him and the ceiling above him made him realise that he was actually in Hogwarts. The ceiling was indeed bewitched to look like the sky outside like he was told. Even the candles on the table and the plates made the place look splendid. While the hat was singing, Heechul moaned, "Can't we just get started? It's too boring." Jungsoo quietly giggled until McGonagall shot him a look.

"Lestrange, Hydrus Heechul" Heechul friwned when his name was called. He bit the urge to correct the headmistress as he sat on the stool.

"Cunning, loyal, ambitious and talented. You better be in SLYTHERIN," said the small voice. Heechul walked over to Slytherin's table ignoring Ron's glare.

Soon Draco walked over to the table. They glared at each other before Draco sat far away from him. Heechul turned his attention back to the sorting ceremony. It ended after Harry, Jungsoo and Ron were sorted into Gryffindor. He expected it but he had hoped that he could be in the same house with at least Jungsoo. That would have helped him endure these dumb boys who kept glaring at him. Heechul's mood has improved when Jungsoo waved at Heechul. Heechul waved at Jungsoo which earned another glare from the Slytherins but he didn't mind. Dumbledore gave his rather typical speech and the food arrived. Heechul was eating well until he saw Bloody Baron. He nearly choked at the sight of him. Blaise Zabini laughed along with others but he patted on Heechul's back. "Are you alright," asked Blaise. "Was Draco mean to you again?"

"Yeah, thanks. Malfoy is just being Malfoy," said Heechul. He did not agree with Blaise but he got along well with Blaise as he was quite fine person. but they talked to each other sometimes during family meetings.

"Well, he might be nice to you if you changed your views," said Blaise

"Not likely. By the way, do you know why Bloody Baron is covered in blood?" asked Heechul.

Blaise shrugged and said, "Don't know. I don't think it is a good question to ask."

Meanwhile, on Gryffindor's table, Jungsoo was enjoying his dinner until one of the Weasley twins spoke to him.

"By the way, who were you waving at just now?" asked Fred.

"Oh, he is just someone I met at the train," replied Jungsoo.

"Do you mean Hydrus?" Ron asked. When Jungsoo nodded, Ron frowned and said, "But he's a Slytherin. Why would you wave at him?"

"He didn't seem too bad," said Jungsoo as he took another bite. "He does have a weird sense of humour but he doesn't seem too bad. And don't call him Hydrus" Harry slightly nodded to show he agreed.

"Not bad? He said that he wanted to be Slytherin. He can't be good if he does," said Ron.

"Well, Just because someone is in Slytherin doesn't mean he is bad. He also said he didn't agree with those Slytherin," said Jungsoo.

"He might have been lying to be close to Harry. Slytherin will do anything to get what they want," said Ron. Many people nodded at Ron's word.

Oliver Wood, who had been listening quietly, joined in, "By the way do you know about his family?"

Jungsoo was about to comment but Ron spoke first, "Not sure. I think I remember he said Malfoy was aunt and I think his father us P..Perseus Lestrange"

"I know his family. His mother's Delphine Black, now Kim. He even had a sister in Slytherin. His father is worse. I can't believe he did not go to the prisin," said Lee Jordan. Most people reacted negatively at that news. Most people knew that Malfoys and Blacks had been a huge supporter of Voldemort.

"What's wrong with that family?" asked Hermione.

Oliver sighed and said, "That family worked for You-Know-Who. Some went to Azkaban and some like Hydrus' father and Malfoy escaped the prison." Oliver looked at Jungsoo and said, "I don't know about that guy but I wouldn't have high hope. He might have been nice to you since you were half-blood. I wouldn't trust a Slytherin. Even if he is different, I believe the Slytherin would beat it out of him."

Most people agreed with Oliver and some even added a few more words. Jungsoo did not agree with the rest of them but he just kept his mouth quiet. Although Jungsoo did not feel it was right to judge someone based on their parentage, Jungsoo wasn't sure if he was right, as well. They only talked to each other for a few hours, after all.

On Slytherin's table, the students were talking about their blood statues. Some went further than that and mentioned how Slytherin should not allow muggle-born and blood traitor. At the mention of blood traitor, Draco glared at Heechul and said, "I can't believe the sorting hat put you here when you clearly hate us."

"I don't hate you. I just think you guys are so dumb," said Heechul.

"Well, clearly you are a mudblood lover. The hat should have placed you in Hufflepuff or with your friend Weaslette," mocked Draco.

"I don't know. Ask the hat. Maybe the hat lost his mind. Seeing how it even allowed your cronies to be here. Aren't they dumber than the trolls? How did they even enter Hogwarts? Are they even capable of casting spells," said Heechul.

Heechul ignored the protest from Malfoy's friends and turned his attention to the High table. The first one to notice Heechul's attention was Professor Cho, Kyuhyun's father. Their eyes met and the professor gave a slight nod before continuing his conversation with Professor Snape. He did not know much about Professor Snape but he knew he always failed at becoming Defense against Dark Arts teacher and that he favoured Slytherin students. Dumbledore winked which took Heechul by surprise. Heechul smiled awkwardly as he watched Dumbledore gave a warning about the third-floor corridor. It made Heechul curious and made him want to check him out but he kept it to himself. Soon they were able to head to their dormitory after they sang the school song. Since the Slytherin dormitory was in the dungeon, Heechul and other students kept going down the stairs until they arrived at a concealed wall.

The prefect stepped forward and said the password "pureblood" causing the wall to reveal an entrance. Heechul trembled as he entered the dormitory. The common room was slightly chilly as it was in the Lake but at least you would be able to see the creatures. So it wasn't half bad. Although there was light coming from the silver lantern, it was still felt dark.

"First years, welcome," said a dull voice. Professor Snape came out to the light and said, "Other houses will not view you in a positive light due to our history with Dark magic so you will need to renew your allegiance. Our house had won the House Cup for six years in a row. Do not disappoint me. The prefects will lead you to your room." Snape left the same way he entered.

The male prefect came up and said, "There are few things you need to know. The password changes every fortnight so keep an eye on the noticeboard. You are not allowed to bring an outsider in our common room or tell the password.

"You will be given points if you do your work well and deducted points if you break the rules. You would be able to check and compare the points by looking at the hourglass filled with emerald in the Great Hall. The points you earn and lose affect whether we earn the House cup so I expect you to do well," continued another prefect. " I am Prefect Aurora and this is Prefect Ted. You can come up to us if you need any help. Any questions? Alright, girls follow me."

The first-year girls followed Prefect Aurora while Heechul and other male students followed Ted. They entered the room with four poster-beds which had green, silk curtains hanging and silver threaded bedspreads on it. Heechul looked behind him and saw the tapestries on the walls. It had lots of stories on it which captivated him.

Draco called him from behind, "Stop gaping and get dressed. I want to turn the light out."

Heechul glared back at him and changed into his pyjamas. Heechul laid on his bed thinking about what might happen the next day. Heechul could guess that the Gryffindors were talking about him as some of them were glancing at him. It definitely would not have been pleasant. Heechul sighed at that thought. Heechul just hoped he could meet Kyuhyun soon. He knew Kyuhyun would visit his father's study from time to time. Maybe Professor might allow him to see Kyuhyun if he pleaded well. Heechul decided let the matter rest and closed his eyes


	3. Year 1: The Potion Master and Malfoy

The first week was hard. Finding the way was difficult because the castle was too large and complex. Peeves and Filch made it harder to get to class on time. The classes were not a problem for Heechul, the students were. The Slytherins either hated Heechul due to his friendliness to the enemy or they avoided him so they would not be hated as well. Other houses did not like him because he was a Slytherin and due to his family history. Some people like Ron did not stop to show his distrust towards him. Only Jungsoo, Harry, Blaise and Hermione treated him kindly.

It was Friday morning and Heechul woke up early like any other day. Heechul left early to Great Hall so he could avoid eating with Draco's gang. Heechul's peace was broken when the Slytherin table became full after thirty minutes. Heechul tried to ignore Draco's bickering but he could not bear it anymore. He stood up abruptly, causing others to look at him. He ignored Blaise's look and left to Gryffindor table.

"Why are you here? Come to spy on us. Go eat with your snakes," snared Ron.

Heechul just rolled his eyes as sat next to Jungsoo. "I always come here, Weasley. Just give it a rest," said Heechul.

"Ron, just leave him alone," said Percy. Ron was about to say more but he stopped when Harry started talking to him. Other than Ron, most had given up trying to chase Heechul away. Some even stared at Heechul with interest like the Weasley twins.

Jungsoo smiled apologetically and said, "I am sorry about Ron. He can be rude sometimes. Was Malfoy rude to you again?"

Heechul shrugged and said, "It's fine. Malfoy is always rude to everyone. I'm alright. I finished eating."

"Are you prepared for the Potion lesson? Isn't Professor Snape your Head of House? Is he really strict?" asked Jungsoo. Hermione looked at Heechul at the sound of Potions.

Heechul sighed and said, "I don't really know him personally but I know the rumours are true. I am not sure if he shows favoritism but he is quite strict. He doesn't like mistakes. He can more harsh since you are Gryffindors."

Jungsoo nodded while Hermione became nervous at the news. Jungsoo smiled and said, "Don't worry, I am sure it won't be too bad. Didn't you say you learned all the books by heart? Professor Snape can't be that bad."

Heechul had a feeling that Jungsoo was wrong but he kept quiet. It had turned out Heechul's feeling was not wrong after all. Trouble started the moment Snape called out Harry's name. Heechul did feel Harry needed to study more but even he felt that Snape was picking on Harry on purpose. Heechul could not handle it any longer and said, "Professor, you are being overly strict to him. After all, it's just first lesson."

"I do not recall asking you to speak out, Lestrange. Speak out of line one more time and you will be in detention," said Snape. As the lesson went on, Heechul grew to dislike Snape more. Heechul couldn't stand Professor Snape picking on Harry and Gryffindor. In the end, Heechul held up his hand. He ignored Jungsoo's look and said, "I think you are being unfair to Gryffindors. You pick on things just to make them look fool of themselves. Anyway, I thought you were the teacher, not them?"

"That was really uncalled for, wasn't it? Detention at eight tonight, Lestrange. What are you watching? Why don't you clean up and get out," said Snape. Heechul wanted to say something more but Jungsoo stopped him from doing so. Heechul cleaned up quickly and came out furious. Draco came after and stood in front of him at the doorway.

"You are so eager to proclaim yourself as blood traitor, aren't you? Is it worth it though? Potter doesn't even care about you." snarled Draco.

Jungsoo held Heechul's hand so he could stop Heechul fighting with Draco. Heechul just spat, "I just said the truth. Professor Snape was being unnecessarily mean to Harry. I didn't do it for Harry. I just said what I wanted to say."

"Leave him alone," said Hermione.

"Associating with muggle as well. What would your parents say if they knew who you were friends with?" said Draco.

Heechul said, "At least I don't need my father to pick my friends for me."

"Hey you are blocking the way," said a voice. Heechul looked around and there were students behind them. Some looked curious while others looked annoyed. Draco frowned and muttered something like seeing him at the dungeon. Heechul was about to go away when Harry called him up.

"Thanks for standing up for me. Are you alright?" said Harry.

"Nah, I am mad. That self-absorbed brat and that person who calls him a professor. They are driving me mad," said Heechul.

"I can't believe I am agreeing with a snake," said Ron. He still looked at Heechul suspiciously.

"Why don't you come with me to Hagrid's? It might make you feel better," said Harry.

"Are you mad, Harry? He is still a Slytherin," protested Ron. He looked Harry and Heechul repeatedly with worry.

"We are fine. We will go there next time," said Jungsoo before things go sour. Jungsoo said bye before taking Heechul and Hermione with him. Harry looked sad for not being able to go with them but soon followed Ron.

When Harry and Ron were out of sight, Jungsoo said, "Don't worry. I am sure Ron will come around. Meanwhile, why don't we go to the library? Come on, you will like it." Heechul was unwilling at first but he followed them to the library. Due to that, Heechul managed to feel better than he did at first.

It all started with the flying lesson. Heechul did not see Harry and Ron for a few days after that incident. The next time they met each other was in the flying lesson. The flying lesson was going quite smoothly. Heechul managed to get his broom up after a few tries. They were about to fly when Neville's broom started to cause trouble and Neville ended up crashing on the floor.. Fortunately, it wasn't a huge injury and Neville was taken by Madam Hooch. Heechul thought it was stupid to leave them without any teacher and it turned out he was right. As soon as Madam Hooch left, Draco decided to make fun of Neville. Heechul tried to tune it out but he couldn't stop when he noticed Draco going up on his broom. Heechul grabbed Draco's arm and said, "Stop it. You are embarrassing us."

"You are the one that is giving us a bad name," said Draco. Draco pushed Heechul down and flew up. Harry flew straight after him.

Fortunately, the incident ended without any injury. Harry came down after catching the remembrall and was taken away with Professor McGonagall. He just hoped Harry would not be in big trouble and that there would be no more incident.

Heechul's hope was ruined when Draco walked over to Gryffindor's table. Heechul followed Draco and his cronies in fury. Heechul fury increased when Draco said, "Wizard's duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

He definitely must be mad. Not only did he cause trouble at the flying lesson, but also he was trying to get Slytherin into bigger trouble through challenging a duel. When Draco was gone, Harry noticed Hermione was talking to Harry and hoped Harry would listen to her.

"None of your business," said Harry.

"He won't even show up. You are fools for believing him. And I would stay out of trouble if I can," said Heechul.

"He is right. You shouldn't go there. There is a high chance that he is just baiting you," said Jungsoo.

"I can take care of myself. Thanks. And really, it's none of your business," said Harry coldly.

"How do we trust you? You might have plotted with Draco to make a fool out of ourselves too. You are a just another Slytherin," said Ron.

"Fine! Fine! Have it your way. I won't care if you get expelled or whatever," said Heechul and he walked away from them. He was too angry that he went to the Dungeon without saying bye to Jungsoo.

As soon as Heechul arrived at the Dungeon, he ran up to Draco and grabbed his collar. "Are you mad? Haven't you caused enough trouble? Are you trying to get us all in trouble? Duel? You would be lucky if you don't get caught and expelled!" yelled Heechul.

"Why worried that your favourite half-blood would lose?" snickered Malfoy.

"That's not the point," said Heechul.

"Don't worry. I won't be going. I only said that to get Harry in trouble. I know he was not expelled from today's fiasco so I am trying to accomplish it," said Draco. Draco looked really mean when he said it. He suspected Draco only did it to draw Harry out but hearing from Draco's mouth made him furious.

Heechul let go of Draco and said, "You are really an asshole. I knew it but I didn't know you were this bad." Heechul punched Draco before he stormed out of the Dungeon. Heechul thought about warning Harry but he decided against it. He knew Harry would be too stubborn to listen to it. Thinking about Harry also made Heechul's mood worse. Heechul could not believe how irrational Harry could be. First, the flying lesson and now the duel. Harry was really foolish. Heechul found an empty classroom and rest until he cooled down. Heechul must have dozed off as when he woke up, it was already eleven pm. He decided to go back to his dormitory before he got caught. Heechul was on his way to the Dungeon when he heard his name being called.


	4. Year 1: The Duel and Halloween

When Heechul looked back, a familiar person was running towards him. Before Heechul could do anything, the boy hugged Heechul furiously. When Heechul got out of the boy's embrace, he could immediately notice who he was. The black-haired boy was wearing jeans and a green t-shirt which had his favourite animal, a penguin on it as usual.

"Kim Kyu, what the heck were you doing there?" asked Heechul. "Does your father knows you are here? What if someone sees you."

Kyuhyun said, "I can just say I got lost on my way while doing my father's errand. It's true. He did send me to give some paper to Professor McGonagall and got lost. This castle is really confusing even for me."

"It's more like you begged your father to send you there," said Heechul as they walked down the corridor. "Shouldn't you go back to your father? He would be worried."

"But I want to be with you. My father knows that I would be with you. So how is school? Did you make any friend? I doubt you have. You can be quite rude. Did you meet Harry Potter? How is he like?" asked Kyuhyun.

"Hold up. One question at a time," said Heechul as they went inside the trophy room. The reason Heechul went there was to avoid being caught but another reason was so he could wait to see if Harry really showed up. Though he knew Harry would turn up, on the other hand, he hoped he would be wrong about it.

"How is Hogwarts? Do you like it?" asked Kyuhyun.

"It's fine. Slytherins seems to dislike me but I don't mind it. I think even some professors do not like me. At least I have one friend," said Heechul.

"Oh, do you mean the detention with Professor Snape. I knew you would cause trouble. You really should do something with your temper." asked Kyuhyun as if he was speaking to a younger kid.

"Hey, it was justifiable. He was bullying Gryffindor kids unnecessary so I stood up for them. And I also got enough scolding from my parents for that," said Heechul. Heechul frowned when he thought about the howler he received.

"Fine. I still think you should think before you act. You are Slytherin, not Gryffindor," said Kyuhyun. He then smiled before he continued speaking, "Then how about Potter? Did you meet him? How is he like?"

"He's fine. Not bad. He doesn't know much about our world but that's fine. I am just disappointed he is dumb as his prat friend Weasley. I think I might get in trouble because of them" said Heechul. Before Kyuhyun could ask what he meant, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jungsoo and Neville showed up.

"What the fuck?" said Ron. "Ow. Anyway, what are you? Malfoy sent to spy on you, didn't he?"

Heechul face turned sour as he answered, "No. Just to warn you that Malfoy won't come. What are you doing here, Hermione and Jungsoo?"

"I tried to warn them not to go but I got locked out. Jungsoo and Neville also got locked out too. By the way, who is that boy? He seems too young to be a student," said Hermione.

"He seems very cute," said Jungsoo as he waved and smiled at Kyuhyun.

"I am Cho Kyuhyun, Professor Cho's son. I just got lost on my way and Heechul found me," said Kyuhyun. The four did not seem to realise who he was until Jungsoo mentioned Professor Cho was Arithmancy teacher.

"I heard about him. He is a Slytherin. I bet he is slimy bat-like Snape. So why is another snake here? Come to spy on us too?" said Ron.

"Don't insult my father," said Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun stopped smiling and glared at Ron. Kyuhyun was usually cute and innocent but he was not someone to mess with. His face softened when Jungsoo came to his aid. "I am eight," Kyuhyun replied to Jungsoo.

"Aren't you going out?" said Ron.

"I'm not but you are going to regret coming because Malfoy is not going to come at all," said Heechul as he folded his arm.

"Stop it. You both can stop bickering at each other or just get out," said Harry. He turned to Heechul and asked, "How do you know he won't come?"

"Well you will find out soon," said Heechul. The room remained quiet except for Hermione and Kyuhyun who were talking about school work. Heechul didn't know what was enjoyable about studying so he did not join in. Heechul scoffed when Ron mentioned Malfoy might have chickened out. Their peace was broken when they heard Filch coming. They dashed out to the trophy room and down the gallery. Heechul regretted not returning Kyuhyun back to his father and he also felt anger towards Harry for causing this trouble. They stopped at Charm classroom. Harry leant against a wall, Neville was bent double, Hermione was gasping and scolding Harry.

"I warned you. I warned you. Now you got us in trouble. Hermione is right. You were fooled by Malfoy," fumed Heechul.

"How do we know it's not you who told on Filch," retorted Ron.

"Well, I don't care. I am going alone. You can just find a way to your room or get expelled. Come on Kyuhyun. It's too late, Your father would be worried," said Heechul as he led Kyuhyun away from them. When they were far away from the Gryffindors, Heechul sank to his knees and wept. It was a terrible day.

"Are you alright?" asked Kyuhyun as he sat next to him.

"Nah. I just…. Pr.. Professor," said Heechul as he noticed Professor Cho approaching them.

"I thought I would find you two together. I just didn't expect to find you here? Might I ask what are you doing here in the middle of the night? Don't you have any idea how worried I was? I searched the entire castle to look for you two." asked Professor Cho. His voice was calm but there was fury in it

Kyuhyun was the first to start to talk, "I am sorry. I got lost and I found Heechul. We didn't know it was getting this late."

Heechul stood up and looked at Kyuhyun before he said, "He is right. I should have been more responsible but I got too carried away." Heechul hoped Professor Cho wouldn't find anything suspicious.

"Why do I feel there is more to it? Not saying. Fine we can talk about it in my office" said Professor Cho. He ignored Kyuhyun's pleading look and kept speaking, "Be glad that it wasn't Snape who came here. Aren't you coming? Or do you want to get into bigger trouble." Heechul and Kyuhyun immediately followed Professor Cho.

Fortunately, the night just ended with lots of lectures, detention and Kyuhyun getting grounded. Even Draco did not ask him about that night. From what Jungsoo told Heechul, they managed to avoid getting caught but they met something worse. Heechul was shocked to hear that there was a three-headed dog in the third-floor corridor. He felt really relieved to avoid following them there. Heechul sometimes heard Harry's news from Jungsoo but he refused to talk to Harry or Ron. He was still mad at them for their idiocy. Heechul heard that Hermione also refused to speak to both of them.

Weeks past and it was Halloween. Heechul just came out of Transfiguration lesson and was heading to the Great Hall when he met up with Jungsoo. Jungsoo seemed upset for a reason so Heechul asked, "What's up?"

"Ron and his bloody mouth. We had Charms lesson and Ron was having hard time doing his spell. So Hermione helped him with it. But Ron wasn't so happy about it. So he decided to insult her by calling her nightmare," said Jungsoo.

"That asshole. Does Hermione knows this?" asked Heechul.

Jungsoo nodded and said, "Yes. She heard it and ran away crying. I am not sure where she is now."

Heechul said, "Never mind. I am sure she will come around. Let's just focus on dinner." They were almost near the Gryffindor table when Heechul said, "I don't want to go there."

Jungsoo sighed and said, "I know but it is not like I can go to Slytherin table. Come on, it won't be too bad." Jungsoo dragged Heechul, who still looked displeased about the decision, to Gryffindor table.

Heechul was right to be worried about Ron. Ron showed hostility towards Heechul the moment he arrived. Fortunately, there was no fight between them as Harry quickly distracted him before it started. The Halloween decoration and the various foods on the table made Heechul forget about the animosity between him and Ron. Heechul was having his piece of turkey when Quirrell came sprinting into the hall in terror. Quirell slumped against the table and gasped, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know."

He then sank tot he floor in a dead beat.

There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Jungsoo looked at Heechul and said, "Shouldn't you go to Slytherin?"

Heechul shook his head and said, "It's too crowded. I will find my way once we get out of the Great Hall. Let's just get out first." They headed out of the hall and were about to part when Harry and Jungsoo mentioned Hermione. Jungsoo and Ron both agreed to go look for Hermione after listening to Harry. Heechul grabbed Jungsoo and said, "Hey, it could be dangerous."

"But Hermione is there. I know it is dangerous but I got to go. You can leave if you want," said Jungsoo as he shook off Heechul's hand.

"Alright," Heechul sighed. "But I am going with you." Ron looked unhappy about it but Harry hurried them towards the girl's bathroom. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them. All of them tensed, hoping Percy would not find them. However, the footsteps did not belong to Percy, it belonged to Snape. Heechul was curious why Snape was not with other teachers but they did not have time to think about it.

Heechul looked at what the three boys were looking at and froze at the sight. In front of him was twelve feet tall, dull-looking troll holding a large wooden club. As soon as it went inside the bathroom, the boys were about to lock the room until Heechul shouted, "No. This is the girl's bathroom. Hermione might be inside." Heechul was trembling in terror as he said it.

The boys groaned and decided to re-open it. Inside, Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.

"Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Ron. Ron seized a tap and threw it as hard as he could against the wall.

The troll walked a few steps towards the sound until it noticed Harry. It then lifted its club to attack Harry. At that moment, Ron threw a metal pipe at the troll to distract it from Harry. The troll turned its direction to Ron and was about to attack it until Harry shouted at it. The two boys were taking turns to distract the trolls which caused the troll to go berserk.

While the three boys were distracting the troll, Jungsoo and Heechul went next to Hermione and helped her up. They supported Hermione and walked beside the wall. They tried their best not to get caught by the troll by staying quiet. It was until Hermione tripped over a stick. The troll heard the noise and walked slowly towards them. Heechul threw a pipe to scare it away but it did not work. As the troll headed towards them, Heechul face paled and he thought he was going to die. At that moment, Harry jumped on the troll and put his wand in the troll's nostril while Ron cried, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over - and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head.

The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.

All of them were trembling terribly. Heechul sank to the floor and cowered away from the troll. Jungsoo tended to Hermione to see if she was alright. Harry and Ron were shaking but at least they were still standing.

It was Hermione who spoke first.

"Is it - dead?" I don't think so," said Harry, I think it's just been knocked out."

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made all of them look up. Heechul immediately stood up at the sound. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Heechul noticed Professor Snape looking at Heechul with fury and hung his head down to avoid his glare.

He forgot about Professor McGonagall until she said, "What on earth were you thinking of? You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Then a small voice came out of the shadows. "Please, Professor McGonagall - they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!" Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last. I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could deal with it on my own - you know, because I've read all about them. If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose, Ron knocked it out with its own club protected me by my side. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived." The boys tried to look as though this story wasn't new to them.

"And why is Heechul doing here?" asked Professor Snape.

At that moment, Hermione noticed Heechul and sent apologetic look. It was Ron who saved Hermione from speaking, "I dragged Heechul here. Heechul did want to call the teacher but we felt there were not enough time for that." Hermione's lying surprised Heechul but Ron's lying made Heechul wonder whether he had just died. Stil, Heechul tried his best to act as if the story was not new to him.

Professor McGonagall calmed down after scolding Hermione and told her to go up to the dormitory. Professor McGonagall turned to the rest of them. "Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Heechul, you earn Slytherin five points as well. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go now"

Heechul hesitated for a while until Ron dragged him along. None of them spoke until they reached the stairs. Heechul was the first to speak, "My dormitory is in the Dungeon." At that, Ron muttered something and let him go. "Thanks, why did you do that for by the way?"

"Do what?" asked Ron as he looked at his foot. "Hey, we got to go. We will really get into trouble if we get caught." Ron rushed up the stairs without looking back.

"He is just embarrassed. I am sure it will be fine," said Harry. "Thanks for coming with us. I hope Snape doesn't scold you too much. Good night." Harry went up after Ron after that. Jungsoo hugged Heechul before following them. Heechul stayed for a while before going to the Dungeon. Although it was a tiring day, Heechul had a positive feeling that he might have gained two new friends.


	5. Year 1: Broom incident and family

Although Snape did not mention a lot about that night, it seemed as though Professor Cho had a lot to say. Professor Cho was not very pleased about Heechul's action. He was given a lot of scolding and was grounded for a few days. Heechul did not like being treated like a child but he was glad that at least Professor Cho did not tell his parents about the incident. On the bright side, he managed to become friends with Harry and Ron. The Gryffindors were surprised when Ron did not show any hostility when Heechul sat next to Jungsoo. Quidditch season had begun and that day was Harry's first match against Slytherin. Heechul could not sit on the Gryffindor table at lunch as Draco kept a close watch on him. Still, he managed to sit next to Ron, Hermione and Jungsoo during the match.

"I am sorry. I wanted to come during lunch but Malfoy kept me from doing so," said Heechul.

"How about now? How did you come here? Is it okay for you to be here?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I snuck out and it's fine. Most of Slytherins do not care about me. It's only Malfoy," said Heechul.

"That's good. Sit next to me. It's about to start," said Jungsoo. The match started as soon as Heechul sat down. Heechul listened to Lee Jordan's commentary as he watched the match. Hagrid arrived a few minutes after the match started. He was surprised to see Heechul but Hermione stopped him from questioning it. Both Gryffindor and Slytherin had managed to score. There was a loud wham and Flint almost knocked Harry off the broom. Heechul agreed with Jordan and Dean. It was unnecessary and disgusting action. The match was going fine until they noticed something was off about Harry's broom. Seamus questioned whether it was Flint who did it but Heechul was not the sot of magic a student can cast. After listening to Hagrid, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars and started looking at the crowd.

"What are you doing?" moaned Ron.

"He's doing something - jinxing the broom," said Hermione. Heechul wasn't sure. Although Snape hated Gryffindor, Heechul wasn't sure he would be that evil enough to attempt an attack or even worse a murder. He needed more evidence .Heechul looked at the binoculars to see what she saw. Snape was indeed acting strange. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath. Heechul followed soon after he saw that. Heechul couldn't believe Snape would do such a thing. There was a lot of suspicious thing about Snape. Where was he when other teachers were at the dungeon? Did he go to the third floor? Was that why he was injured that he night?" Heechul reached Professor Snape without getting noticed and shot a bright blue flame onto Snape's robe.

It took about thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. Soon there was a yelp from Snape and Hermione scooped the fire from Snape. When they arrived at the other side, Harry was holding up a snitch to signal the end of the match. According to Ron, Harry had gotten hold of the snitch by swallowing it. Flint and few Slytherins were not happy about it but it did not change the result. Heechul followed Jungsoo and the trio to Hagrid's hut for a tea.

"So what is your name? I don't remember seeing you before," said Hagrid. He tried to hide his discomfort as he looked at Heechul.

"I am Jungsoo Park and this is Heechul Kim," said Jungsoo.

"Hmm I think I have seen your sister. She is in Ravenclaw, right?" asked Hagrid. Jungsoo nodded silently as he drank his tea. After hesitating for a while, Hagrid asked Heechul, "I have been wonderin' for a while but aren't yeh in Slytherin? I thought I remember Ron tellin' me that…"

"That he is a very nice person," Ron intercepted. Heechul knew Ron was just lying as he felt sorry about being rude to him.

"That I am a very dangerous person?" suggested Heechul. Ron looked embarrassed while Hagrid tensed. "Well, you could say that since I am partly related to the Black family. Just because I am related means I agree with them"

Hagrid stayed silence for a few seconds and said, "There are few Slytherins who turned out to be good. Maybe you might be one of those people who break the tradition. But who the rudey hell did that to Harry's broom?"

"I think they are about to talk about that," said Heechul. Hagrid was about to ask what he meant when Ron mentioned Snape.

"It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?" All five of them looked at one another, wondering what to tell him. Harry and Heechul opened their mouth at the same time. After a few seconds, Harry decided to tell Hagrid.

"I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

"It was definitely the thing that bit him. I heard Snape tell Professor Cho about it," added Heechul.

Hagrid dropped the teapot. "How do you know about Fluffy?" he said. According to Hagrid, Fluffy was a puppy whom Hagrid bought off from a Greek chap last year. Hagrid mentioned that it was guarding something until he realised he was telling too much information. Harry and Ron tried to get more information from Hagrid but it was useless.

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione. The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape. I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"I agree with her. Our family is really absorbed in dark magic so I know a lot about it. Snape looked similar to my father when he... talks about one," added Heechul.

Hagrid refused to hear anymore and made all of them go out after he mentioned about Nicolas Flamel. In his dormitory, Heechul thought about what happened tonight. Hagrid seemed to have a strong trust in Snape. Why was he livid about defending Snape? Who was this guy Flamel and what was his role in this mystery? He went to sleep after he decided to ask his sister about Flamel when he gets back home.

Time flew rather quickly. Hogwarts was covered by snow and you could see students outside the castle enjoying the winter. Heechul wasn't excited about the holidays. Holidays meant he had to go back to his house and he wasn't looking forward to meeting his family. That made him more temperamental towards his friend. Jungsoo could not handle it more and said, "Just stay, if you are so worried."

"Yeah, I would rather stay than go back to that kind of family," said Ron.

"You don't think I have thought about that? I don't have a choice," snapped Heechul. He really wanted to that but he needed to go so he could check on Jongwoon.

"Alright but you don't have to take it out on us. It's not our fault that you have to go," said Jungsoo sternly.

"I am sorry," said Heechul.

"It's alright, you are just stressed out. Oh, my friends sent me some early christmas presents. This one is from Choi Siwon and this one is from Lee Hyukjae," said Jungsoo. Jungsoo opened the letters to read its content. Heechul could grasp that Siwon was a very polite person and Hyukjae was a positive person from having a peek into their letters. Soon it was time for them to part. Heechul was sad to part with these people. He was glad that at least he could be with Hermione on the train. He parted with Hermione after he told Hermione he will try to find out about Nicolas Flamel.

His parents did not come to greet him at the station. Only his sister came. He did agree to try to avoid fighting with family but he wasn't sure whether he could keep the promise. Heechul's mood was dampened until he heard Jongwoon was coming over. That helped him stop arguing back during the one hour lecture from his parents. He just decided to stay in his room until Jongwoon arrived. Soon, the bell rang to alert Heechul that Jongwoon arrived. Heechul ran down in excitement to meet Jongwoon. His smile turned into a frown as soon as he saw who came with Jongwoon. Heejin and Jongwoon noticed that their hope of having peacful dinner time was gone.

"What are they doing here? I thought it was only Jongwoon's family," asked Heechul the moment he sat down on the table.

"Manners, Hydrus. Didn't you learn manners in hogwarts?" questioned Lucius Malfoy.

"I asked why are you here, sir?" asked Heechul.

"I came here to see my dear godson. We have heard about what happened this semester. You have been busy, I heard," said Lucius. He forgot. Lucius Malfoy was Heechul's godfather. He forgot. Lucius hated being related to Heechul as much Heechul did. He had not expected that Heechul would turn out like this when he had agreed to become his godfather. He couldn't cut ties with Heechul as he was related to Heechul's family and a slight hope that he might be able to change.

"Yes, I am sure Draco had told you all about what I have been doing. But did he tell you about what he did? So what did he say?" asked Heechul.

"Is it true that you are associating with mud-blood and blood-traitors,"said Lucius as he smiled. Heechul hated the smile on Lucius' face. His smile might look gentle on the outside but his tone was arrogant and threatening. Lucius smiled in a disgusting manner and talked about how muggles are disgusting and why Heechul should not be associating with them. Heechul tried to hold it in but he couldn't hide his disgust towards Lucius' arrogance.

"I am sure it is just a phase, Lucius. I am sure he will come to his senses and realise where his loyalties should lie," said Mrs Kim-Malfoy. She looked sympathetically at Heechul. She was a good lady but Heechul thought she was too naive.

"I really hope so. See how much he is brainwashed in those rubbish ideology that he even hates his own name. You should be grateful that I am not your father. I would have beat that nonsense if I were you, cousin," said Lucius.

"Maybe it might be a shame for you but I disagree. I think they are way better than your rule-breaking, coward son," said Heechul. Heechul ignored his sister's protest. "Did you know that mudblood you hate is better at study than your son? You must be very embarrassed." Everyone except Heechul and his two best friends started protesting.

"Hydrus, that is enough," said Mr Lestrange. He turned to Lucius and said, "I am sorry. That was extremely rude of him. That boy is naive. He does not know what he is talking about. I am sure he will come to his senses when he grows up."

"You are the one who is being brainwashed. Don't you know how disgusting you all sound? You just look pathetic," said Heechul. His face went red with fury. He ignored the looks of pleading from his sister and Jongwoon. He tried to hold his temper but the arrogance of them made him so furious.

"That is it! Leave immediately. Go upstairs and don't come back until you are told to do," yelled Mr Lestrange. Heechul got up immediately and went up to his room. Everyone except Heejin and Jongwoon looked pleased about this decision. Heechul fumed as he closed his room. Those disgusting people. He couldn't wait until he was old enough to get away from those people. He just could not stand being with them even for one second. At that moment, there was a knock on the door. He was about to yell at that person until he noticed it was Jongwoon. "How did you come up here?" asked Heechul.

"I lied that I wanted to go up to see your sister's room," said Jongwoon as he sat next to Heechul. "You know they won't suspect me cause I am quite obedient. Why do you always have to pick up a fight."

"That is because they are being bigots. How can one discriminate others just because they are different?" complained Heechul.

"Uncle Lucius was harsh but I do think he has some points. My parents said muggles will try to harm us if they found out about us so we shouldn't even allow them in this school. I heard they wouldn't even be able to adjust to our society," said Jongwoon.

"I met some muggles and muggle-born but they are better than those annoying people downstairs," said Heechul.

"Some might be good but not all," said Jongwoon. Heechul liked everything about Jongwoon except that he had a strong faith in this stupid ideology. Jongwoon hesitated for a while before he said, "Couldn't you just try? I mean just pretend that you agree with them? Do you really have to show that you are a mudblood lover."

"No, you know I can't. And don't use that word, you know how much I hate it." Heechul snapped. Heechul was about to tell him to go out when he noticed the tears in Jongwoon's eyes.

"I am sorry. I just want you to get along well with others. My family keeps talking bad behind your back and I hate it. Actually, they told me to come up here to persuade you," said Jongwoon. Jongwoon tried to stop tears from falling down. Heechul felt guilty when he realized he made Jongwoon cry. Heechul felt angry at those adults. Those adults must have insulted Heechul as soon as Heechul left and must have pressured Jongwoon not to talk with him. Even today, they have used this boy to make him apologize. He really felt revolted by them.

"It's going to be ok. As soon as you start school, you wouldn't have to deal with those people," said Heechul. Jongwoon smiled as he wiped his tears. Jongwoon sighed when he heard his parents call him. "Come on, you got to go. Don't be too sad. You only have a few months and we will be able to see each other more often. Come on, let's go." After Jongwoon and his family left, Heechul sighed as he thought about what kind of punishment would be waiting for him. He really hoped he could get away from this family quickly. He really hated this house.


	6. Year 1: Philosopher's Stone

Heechul rubbed his back as he got on the train. He wanted to get used to this kind of treatment but it still hurt. Heechul got into another fight on the day of him returning to school. Heechul was out on the streets when he had banged into a young boy. He had curly brown hair and he had a dimple on his face. His blue t-shirt and pants jeans could tell he was at a muggle. Heechul smiled at the boy, who kept apologising and told him it was okay. Heechul told him his name and the boy was about to tell him his name when his father arrived. His father was furious that Heechul was talking to a muggle. He shoved the boy down and dragged Heechul back to home. Heechul looked apologetically at the fallen boy hoping he did not hate him. That was what caused the fight. Heechul received some curses. His father said it was meant to toughen him up. Bullshit. Heechul was so furious that he had forgotten about Flamel. Hermione was very disappointed when she heard about it. Heechul was still glad that he could be back with friends. When he heard about the mirror of the erised, he thought it was foolish but he could partly understand the reason behind it.

Soon, it was another Quidditch match. Heechul sat there listening to Harry's gang talk. Heechul did understand why Harry and his trio was worried about Snape refereeing but he was doubtful that Snape would try another act. Heechul was having his sandwich when Harry noticed Nicolas Flamel on Dumbledore's chocolate frog card.

"Stay there," said Hermione as she rushed off to get her history book. She opened her book and started to look for the name Flamel.

"That's quite impressive," said Jungsoo when Hermione said she borrowed the book for light reading. Hermione just told him to be quiet and continued reading. According to her, Flamel was the creator of Philospher's stone.

"Philosopher's stone! Yes, I think I heard about it before," said Heechul. "That must be what the Dark Lord is after. I mean You-Know-Who. Bloody habit." Heechul added when others looked at him curiously.

They hadn't talked much about the stone. At least not very useful talk. Soon it was the match day and they were talking about how to stop Snape attacking Harry. Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived at the field and that made most of them relieved. There were enjoying the match until Malfoy arrived. Malfoy only noticed Heechul was there when Heechul snapped at him. "Look who this is? Our blood-traitor cousin. How was your little punishment? So a curse or two hadn't stopped you associating with these filths, " asked Malfoy.

"Not too bad. Compared to how much humiliation you received that night. Your father must be embarrassed that you are doing worse than a muggle," said Heechul. He ignored the worried glance from Jungsoo and Hermione.

"You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" said Malfoy.

Both Ron and Heechul snapped. Both of them were on top of Draco in an instant and the fight only ended when Hermione told them that Gryffindor had won. Malfoy glared at them before storming off. The news about Gryffindor's win had brightened the mood. Heechul was about to feel much better until Jungsoo brought the subject up. "What did Malfoy meant about the punishment? Do your parents use magic to punish you?" asked Jungsoo.

Heechul face went pale at that question. They did use magic. Though it was not one of the unforgivable it was still painful. Heechul was too embarrassed to talk about it. Hermione gasped and said, "Do they? You can't let them do that. That's illegal. It should be. Tell Professor Dumbledore about it.

"It's fine. And they will get away with any punishment because they have the ministry in their hands. It's not serious. By the way, Harry what were you saying?" asked Heechul. Jungsoo was not pleased about Heechul avoiding the subject but he remained quiet. Harry looked worried but decided to let the matter rest.

After listening to Harry, the came to conclude that Snape was after the stone and Quirrell was trying his best to defend it. They just hoped Quirrell would be able to stand up against him. However, all of them were doubtful about it. They did not have a lot of time to worry about Quirrell.

They were busy doing homework given by the professors. Heechul just managed to study as Jungsoo kept nagging him to do so. On that day, Heechul had just finished his homework and met up with the Golden Trio. "A dragon? That is illegal. Are you a hundred per cent sure?" asked Jungsoo.

"Yes it is so we are going to check if it is true," said Hermione. Jungsoo thought for a while before he followed the trio with Heechul. Harry and others kept asking Hagrid about the stone. However, the only information they got was that Snape was one of the professors protecting the stone. That meant that Snape had access to information to get the stone. Harry's question made them realise they had bigger trouble. There was indeed a dragon in Hagrid's hut. Heechul knew it was illegal but he was fascinated about watching a dragon egg hatch.

Jungsoo disagreed. Jungsoo felt it was a dangerous decision. The trio had just managed to persuade Jungsoo to go with them to see the hatching. Things were fine until they were caught by Draco. Heechul tried to make them calm down by promising them he will take care of Malfoy. However, things did not work out well. Heechul did try to stop Draco going to Professor McGonagall but it did not work. Professor McGonagall seemed to sense Draco was telling the truth but she did not let it show. So it made sense that she had given punishment to the Gryffindors. The Gryffindor group seemed very upset and down. The worst thing was that his relationship with Jungsoo and Ron had worsened. Heechul could not believe that Ron thought he teamed up with Draco. The worst was Jungsoo seemed to be sharing the same thought.

Things did not change until they had a detention in the forest. Heechul just let Filch complain about being not allowed to whip students. Heechul smirked when Draco whimpered in fear. Heechul stopped smiling when he looked at the forest and unicorn blood. This really seemed serious. Heechul had to go with Ron and Jungsoo. Heechul could not stand the silence and yell, "Why are you so cold towards me? You clearly know what Malfoy is like. You know he would not even listen to me."

"Well, you should have. It's partly your fault. If Malfoy had not been caught, we would not be here," argues Ron.

"Stop it! Both of you are responsible. I told you this was dangerous. I warned you," said Jungsoo. He was trembling in fear and anger.

"What do you suggest we should have done? Let Hagrid get in trouble? Stop it. It's useless," said Heechul. He was about to keep going when Jungsoo gasped. "What is it?" asked Heechul annoyingly.

"Didn't you hear it? asked Jungsoo. From looking at Jungsoo's face, Heechul could sense it was serious. At that moment, Heechul felt his hair stand up. Heechul stood in front of Jungsoo and Ron.

"Who's there? Come out?" yelled Heechul. Soon there was a cloaked figure in front of them. Heechul trembled in fear but he did not move. The figure was there for a while before he moved away. Heechul crumbled down as soon as the figure left.

"I take what I said back. If you were really evil, he would not have come here if you were really on Draco's side" said Ron. Heechul nodded in response. He was too scared to even speak. "Can we go now?" asked Ron. Fortunately, they met up with Hagrid soon after that. They were able to go back to their dormitory safely. Heechul hoped that he would not have to go back to the forest.

The group met up with each other, two days after the incident. The incident in the forest allowed them to be close to each other again.

"So Quirrell had given in? Heechul asked.

"Yes. You have asked that question a dozen times," said Hermione as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry. Snape doesn't know how to get past Fluffy yet. Still, there is a problem. We think Snape is trying to get the stone for Voldemort," said Harry.

"Really? Ron, relax it's just a name. Why do you think so?" asked Heechul. After listening to Harry, Heechul spoke, "I think it is possible. I mean many people believe that he is not dead."

Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic" said Hermione.

Heechul argued that centaurs can sometimes be right and it is not bad to be careful. Jungsoo had just stopped the discussion turning to a fight. Heechul went to Professor Cho's study to see if Kyuhyun was there. Jungsoo tagged along so he could see the child again. When they opened the door, the noticed that there was another visitor in the room. "Mr Choi!" said Jungsoo.

"You know that man?" asked Heechul.

"Our families know each other. What are you doing here?" asked Jungsoo.

"Just here to meet an old colleague. Siwon asked me to send regards to you," said Mr Choi. Mr Choi seemed to have come from one of the oldest pure-blood family. Heechul knew that not all pure-blood was not prejudiced but he could not help tense at the sight of him. "Who is that boy? Is he your friend?" asked Mr Choi.

"Oh, he is Heechul Lestrange. He is also my son's friend. Did you come here to Kyuhyun?" asked Processor Cho

"Heechul Lestrange, he must the son of Rodolph Lestrange, isn't he?" checked Mr Choi. His voice sounded cold when he asked it. "I heard it from that Malfoy guy. He seemed to be upset about something about his godson Hydrus. I guess that must be him," said Mr Choi.

"Sorry but I don't think you should judge people based on their family. He is quite different from his family," defended Jungsoo.

Mr Choi just smiled. "That was what we thought of the previous Black," said Mr Choi. "I guess I should go. It was nice meeting you and you too, Jungsoo. Come to our house during the summer," said Mr Choi.

Professor Cho let them out after telling them Kyuhyun was at his parents. Heechul tried to stay calm as he walked out of the room. "Are you alright? I am sorry that he was very cold. He doesn't trust people much especially," said Jungsoo. He wasn't able to finish his sentence as Heechul interrupted.

"You mean former death eaters? I mean I get it. But I am not like them. And how could he compare me to that crazy murder," wept Heechul. "I am sorry about that outburst and I am sorry for not telling Malfoy is my godfather. It is just that.."

"You were upset about it. It's fine. It's understandable. Let's go somewhere. How about we go to the library? Studying might make you feel better?" suggested Jungsoo.

"Hey, It is you who likes studying and it is getting too late. I will go to the library later with you," said Heechul. He added the last part for Jungsoo's sake. Jungsoo nodded and they parted. Heechul managed to go to his bed without facing Draco. Heechul lied at the bed as he hoped Dumbledore would prevent Voldemort from entering the school


	7. Year 1: Through the Trapdoor

Soon it was the exam weeks. Jungsoo and Hermione kept pestering them to study for the exam. Heechul did not get why they were so eager about studying. Especially the History of Magic, which was the most boring subject ever. Although Heechul did not study as much as Jungsoo did, he felt he did manage to do fairly well in the exam. Heechul was very relieved to have the exams over so he ran over joyfully the Golden Trio and yelled, "The exams are over!"

"I know. There is no need to shout for that," said Hermione as she blocked her ears. "Go to Madam Pomfrey. He says that his scar hurts," Hermione suggested.

Harry refused Hermione's suggestion and said that he felt that it was a sign of danger. Both Ron and Jungsoo agreed that having Dumbledore meant Voldemort would not be able to attack. Still, Harry was unsettled. Suddenly, Harry stood up and said they had to go to Hagrid.

"Why Hagrid?" asked Jungsoo as he tried to keep up. Harry mentioned his sudden realisation of something. After listening to Harry, it did seem suspicious. How and why did that stranger turn up at that moment? Heechul hoped it was just their overreaction. Unfortunately, that was not the case. Hagrid told the cloaked figure how to get past the Fluffy as he got the dragon. Heechul wanted to yell at Hagrid but he ran along with his friends. They rushed to the entrance hall, but they could only find Professor McGonagall. She was shocked they knew about the stone.

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally. I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected." Professor McGonagall did not seem to trust their word. In fact, she looked like she suspected Heechul of foul play. Although Professor McGonagall told them to go out, no one could relax knowing that Snape might try to steal the stone. After thinking for a while, Harry came up with a plan that failed terribly.

Heechul went with Harry and Ron to the trapdoor while the others went to spy on Snape. They were soon caught by Professor McGonagall. She was extremely furious and yelled at them. Heechul couldn't stand it anymore and yelled back at her which caused trouble for him. "I found it strange that you knew the Philosopher's stone. I guess it must be you who must have thought of this nonsense that someone is after the stone. Why? Did you think it would be funny to watch them getting into trouble?" asked Professor McGonagall.

Heechul opened his mouth to defend himself but he was too shocked to say a word.

"Enough. Whatever the reason may be, I will not have this nonsense. Now go back before I take points off you. Yes, you too Ron," roared McGonagall. Heechul was so furious about being accused of things he did not do that he didn't focus what others were talking about. What brought him back to reality was Harry's yell.

"SO WHAT!" Harry shouted.

"Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back!" He then went to explain why having Voldemort back was dangerous and why he was so keen on fighting against it. "And you quit sulking. You are not the only one who is furious. Aren't you going to help?" scolded Harry.

"I know! I am not that stupid," yelled Heechul. Suddenly, Heechul hung his head low. Harry tensed when he saw Heechul's tears. "You are right, Harry. I was selfish. Of course, I should help," said Heechul. Hermione kept looking at Heechul to check if he would let out an outburst as they spoke.

"But how do we get inside the cloak? There is five of us. And how will we meet Heechul?" asked Jungsoo.

"We will meet up at the trapdoor. I think that is the best way. I will try to come out. I have a cloak similar to invisibility cloak" said Heechul. The group parted after agreeing to meet around eleven o'clock. Around eleven o'clock, Heechul crept out of his room. Fortunately, he was able to avoid getting caught and meet up with the gang before the went to the third corridor.

"Heechul, you nearly scared me. I am glad you could come out," said Harry.

They moved when Jungsoo got into Heechul's cloak. They reached the staircase up to the third floor when they met up with Peeves. They were struggling to find a way to avoid trouble until Harry came up with an idea. "Peeves," he said, in a hoarse whisper, "the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."

Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs. After having a short conversation with Harry, Peeves said, "I will, sir, I most certainly will. Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you." And he scooted off

"Brilliant, Harry!" whispered Ron. Heechul was also impressed by Harry's brilliant plan.

The door was open wide when they arrived at the room. Harry turned to the other four people. "If you want to go back, I won't blame you," he said. "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now." None of them moved a single step from where they stood. Harry took out Hagrid's flute and played it. Harry was the first to jump down the trapdoor. Hermione played the flute until everyone jumped down. Heechul, like Ron, felt they were lucky until he felt the plant trying to strangle him.

"Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is - it's Devil's Snare!" Heechul glanced down and noticed Hermione and Jungsoo had already escaped the plant. Heechul wondered how they got down as he struggled against it. Hermione had figured out how to get rid of it but she had said something that seemed idiotic.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?" Hermione whipped out her wand at his word and set a jet of bluebell flames at the plants. Heechul went to check on Jungsoo as the trio talked about how lucky they were. Soon they walked down the corridor until they reached a chamber, which was full of birds. They expected an attack from the birds but nothing happened as they ran.

"The door is not opening," said Heechul.

"I can clearly see that," said Hermione as she tried her Alohomora charm. They looked at the birds to get a clue. At that moment, Harry told what he had found out. They were indeed keys. Everyone except Heechul and Jungsoo grabbed a broom and flew up. Heechul hesitated until Jungsoo handed him one. The keys moved so quickly, making it difficult for them to catch it. Fortunately for them, they had Harry, the youngest seeker in a century. After noticing the key, Harry came up with a plan which worked perfectly. They landed safely on the ground after getting the key. Heechul thought to himself, he would never get on a broom again, if he could.

There was a huge chessboard in front of them when they opened the door. "We have to play chess, right?" asked Heechul.

"Yeah, it's quite obvious," said Ron. "I think we're going to have to be chessmen."

Ron walked to the black knight and turned to others. "We do need to take the place of these black pieces. Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess -"

"I can play chess as well," muttered Jungsoo.

"Sorry, I mean those two," said Ron. Ron told Harry and Hermione to go to the bishop and the castle. Heechul was about to take the knight when Jungsoo insisted that he would take the place.

"Please, I think I am better at this than you," said Jungsoo. Heechul was nervous about this decision but he decided to give in. Ron and Jungsoo directed the black pieces. They seemed very sincere as they discussed how they should play this game. Heechul shivered as he watched the pawn being taken. What if they lost? What if one of them was taken, like Jungsoo?

Ron and Jungsoo took down most of the white pieces. Suddenly, Ron and Jungsoo looked at each other seriously. Heechul clenched his fist as he hoped it was nothing serious.

"I will go instead," said Jungsoo.

"No, you stay. I should be the one taken," said Ron. When Hermione protested, Ron said, "Don't you want to stop Snape or not?"

Heechul wanted to offer another solution but he could not come up with one. He had to watch

Ron getting taken down and dragged to the other side. He was too shocked to even let out a scream. They won after Harry moved three spaces to his left. They were worried about Ron but they moved on. In the next room, a troll was lying flat. It looked as if someone had already beaten him. They were about to move to another room when they heard Jungsoo scream.

"Hey, it is awake," said Jungsoo as he kicked the bat away from the troll. Before they could say anything, the troll hit Jungsoo across the room. Hermione let out a wild scream but nobody could move a muscle.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" yelled Heechul. He levitated the bat and let it swing across the troll's head twice. The troll fell and was put into sleep again. Heechul immediately ran to Jungsoo to check on him. "He is alive. He is fine. Just unconscious," said Heechul. He was trembling so hard that he did not know what he was talking about.

"Do you want to stay? We won't blame you if you do. I mean it would be good if you could take them both back to Madam Pomfrey," said Harry. Heechul thought about this option but he shook his head. Heechul laid Jungsoo down in a more comfortable position before he followed Hermione and Harry.

Hermione pointed out which was which after re-reading the paper. There were only two swallows for both purple and black flame. They were hesitating about who should take which until Harry spoke up, "You two drink that. Go back and take Ron and Jungsoo. Go to straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him, really."

"But Harry - what if You-Know-Who's with him?"

"Well - I was lucky once, wasn't I?" said Harry, pointing at his scar. Heechul zoned out

"I will go with Harry."

"What? No, you should go with Hermione. Hermione cannot take both of them alone. I am fine on my own," said Harry.

"None of them is seriously injured so I think I can take them on my own. But Harry, you need help. You-Know-Who might be there," said Hermione.

"I am fine on my own. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me," said Harry.

Heechul quickly drank the smallest bottle before Hermione changed her mind. "Oh was this the bottle leading to black flame? I didn't know," said Heechul. He tried to look innocent. Harry and Hermione looked at him as if he was an impossible case.

"Keep safe. And you take care of Harry," said Hermione. Hermione hugged both of them and walked straight through the purple flame.

Harry turned to Heechul and said, "You are really… Never mind, let's go." Harry drank the rest of the solution and went through the black flame. Heechul could see the black flame licking their body but he felt nothing. They were not able to see anything until they escaped the flame. Heechul knew they would be facing someone on the opposite side but it was not the person they expected to see.


	8. Year 1: The Man with Two faces

It was Quirrell. Heechul was too shocked to even say a word. He just gaped at him like a fool.

"I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter. I didn't expect you here, Kim. Why are you looking at me like that? Did you lose your voice?" Quirrell taunted.

"I… I just didn't expect you. I also thought it was Snape," said Heechul. Harry looked equally shocked as Heechul.

"Severus?" Quirrell laughed. His laughter made him shiver. It was very cold and sharp, unlike his usual self. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

It took time for Heechul to take in what was happening. "It was you. I thought you were weird but I didn't think much about it as Snape was more suspicious. You were trying to kill Harry, not Snape. And Snape was trying to stop you," said Heechul.

Quirrell rolled his eyes and said, "I already established that. Weren't you listening? By the way, why are you helping this pitiful Potter? He is a lost cause. You will only suffer a dreadful death. Come to our side and you will be rewarded,"

"I will join you when hell freezes over," said Heechul.

"That is a shame," said Quirrell as he snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out from thin air and wrapped Harry and Heechul tightly. "You're too nosy to live, especially Potter. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."

It was Quirrell who let the troll in. Apparently, Quirrell had the ability to control the trolls. Quirrell said he almost had succeeded if Snape had not gone to the third floor or they had not defeated the troll. Then Quirrell mentioned the mirror. Both Harry and Heechul noticed that they had to distract Quirrell from the mirror. Harry mentioned Snape distract Quirrell. It wasn't very effective but they found out it was indeed You-Know Who who was behind this. Heechul tried to struggle against the rope but it was proved useless. At that moment, a horrifying voice stopped him from doing anything.

"Use the boy... Use the boy..."

Quirrell rounded on Harry. "Yes - Potter - come here."

"No, don't," said Heechul. Despite Heechul's warning, Harry walked towards Quirrell. Heechul watched anxiously as Harry lied to Quirrell about what he saw in the mirror. Heechul crept quietly towards them until he saw the most horrifying thing he had ever seen in his life.

What he saw was beyond his imagination. That was the most terrible face he had ever seen. The face was paler than Malfoy's face and the red eyes were more sinister than Malfoy senior. He was too shocked to notice that he was no longer bound by the ropes.

"Harry Potter...See what I have become?" it whispered. Heechul wanted to rush towards Harry but he could not move a step. He was too shocked to comprehend what the face was talking about. He was only able to realise it was actually happening when the face mentioned the stone.

"Don't listen to that thing!" yelled Heechul. He ran over to Harry's side and checked to see if he was alright.

"You, Aren't you the son of Perseus Lestrange? You father was a loyal servant of mine. Come to me and your family would be rewarded. You would not want to end up like those pathetic muggle lover especially your pathetic birth father," said the face.

"Don't insult him. I would rather die than join you," said Heechul.

"How touching..." it hissed. It did not stop there and went on to mock Harry's parents and threatened them to hand over the stone.

"NEVER! Let's go!" Both of them sprang toward the flame door.

At that moment, Voldemort screamed, "SEIZE HIM!" Heechul kept running until he heard Harry's scream.

He turned around and saw Quirrell trying to strangle Harry. Heechul noticed Quirrell was howling in pain for some reason and took that as a chance to pull Quirrell off Harry. Heechul tried his best to pull Quirrell but Quirrell was stronger than him. Quirrell pushed him down and pointed his wand at Heechul. Heechul tried to get up but his body was not helping him. He thought he was about to die when Harry rushed over and grabbed Quirrell's face. Heechul desperately wanted to help but his eyes kept closing itself. The last thing he heard was Quirrell and Voldemort scream. Then everything went dark.

The first thing he saw he opened his eye was the ceiling of the hospital wing. He stared at the ceiling as he tried to remember what happened. "Harry!" yelled Heechul as he raised his body up from the bed.

"Good afternoon, Heechul," said Dumbledore. "Calm yourself, dear boy. Harry is quite alright." Heechul looked to his right and saw Harry was sitting up next to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore said, "I was about to explain to Harry about the last night event before you woke up. Since you are awake, I think you have the right to know about what happened last night." Heechul went over to Harry's bed so he could hear Dumbledore's word more clearly. After Dumbledore felt they were concentrating on him, he continued his speech. According to Dumbledore, he came straight away as he got the letter from Hermione to save Harry. The stone was not stolen but it got broken, meaning that Nicholas Flamel will die soon. Heechul expected Dumbledore would be upset by this news but he seemed fine by the news.

Heechul was thinking about Dumbledore's quote about death when Harry asked, "Sir, I've been thinking... Sir ... even if the stone's gone, Vol... I mean, You-Know-Who?"

"Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."

"Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?" asked Harry. Heechul tensed as he watched both of them. As expected, they had only managed to delay his return, not defeat him entirely. Heechul let out a sigh as he looked down.

"But do not despair. Even Voldemort is not undefeatable," said Dumbledore.

The room remained silent until Harry asked Dumbledore about why Voldemort tried to murder Harry years ago. Heechul paid close attention to what Dumbledore was about to say as he too was curious about that issue. Unfortunately for both of them, Dumbledore refused to answer saying they were too young. Heechul was unconvinced but he had to remain silent.

"But why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"

"I wanted to know that too. Surely, we are not too young to ask that, right?" asked Heechul. Harry looked at Heechul as if he was tactless but Dumbledore merely smiled.

"Yes, that I can answer. Harry, your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's love for you leaves its own mark." answered Dumbledore.

Heechul looked away to hide his tears. He felt sorry for Harry but he also felt envy towards him at the same time. At least Harry had a loving family. Heechul's family was more interested in the honour of the family, rather than his welfare. Heechul looked back at Harry when he asked about the invisibility cloak and Snape. Snape was a weird man. Hating someone because he saved his life. There might be his side of the story but he still was a weird man.

As Heechul listened to Dumbeldore, he had a hunch that Dumbledore might have expected this might happen. He did not understand what Dumbledore's plan was but he did seem like an interesting person. After talking for a while, Dumbledore ate a golden-brown Berry Bott's Every-Flavour Bean. Then he choked, and said, "Alas, ear wax."

Heechul talked with Harry for a while but he soon started to feel bored. Fortunately for Heechul, Jungsoo and other friends visited them. Madam Pomfrey was strict as he was told. He was worried that Madam Pomfrey might send them back but fortunately, she allowed them in after telling them, they only had 5 minutes.

"Harry! Heechul" yelled Hermione. She ran over to both of them and said, "We were sure you were going to … Dumbledore was so worried."

"Hey, we are alright. So how about you are you alright?" asked Heechul.

"We are alright. By the way, the whole school's talking about it. What really happened?" asked Ron.

Harry and Heechul told them what happened that night and about their conversation with Dumbledore. The three of them listened closely as they told the story. Hermione screamed out very loud when they told about Quirrell's turban, Heechul was secretly worried that Madam Pomfrey might come back. Jungsoo paled at the story and looked at Heechul with concern.

Heechul merely smiled and said, "It's fine. We are alive and we managed to stop him at least for the time being." Jungsoo was still worried so he held onto Heechul's hand as if it would protect him from any danger.

"So the Stone's gone?" said Ron. "Flamel's just going to die?"

"That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks what was it?"

"To the well-organised mind, death is but the next great adventure," imitated Heechul. All of them giggled until Ron remarked on how mad his hero was.

"How about you? Tell us what happened," said Heechul.

"Well, I got back all right," said Hermione. Heechul felt slightly guilty for making Hermione take both Ron and Jungsoo alone as he listened to Hermione. It must have shown in his face as Hermione said, "It's fine. It wasn't so hard. Anyway, Harry would not have been able to do it if you were not there." Heechul was thankful for Hermione for her kind words, but he still felt bad about leaving Jungsoo behind. Jungsoo just merely held Heechul's hands as if he knew what Heechul was feeling.

"Do you think he meant you to do it?" said Ron. "Sending you your father's cloak and everything?" Heechul hoped not because it would be really cruel like Hermione said.

Harry thought for a while before he said, "No it isn't. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help." Heechul grimaced when Harry said that Dumbledore might be thinking that Harry had the right to face Voldemort. He hoped that it was just Dumbledore being extra cautious and they would not have to face Voldemort. While Ron was talking about Quidditch, Jungsoo talked about the presents other students sent with Heechul. The most absurd one was the toilet seat that the twins sent. He did feel they were kind of peculiar but he did not expect that. Heechul was sad to see Jungsoo and others leave but he was also glad that he could have a rest. He had been asleep for three days but he still tired. So he went to sleep straight after they left.

Heechul felt better when he woke up after having a good night's sleep. Heechul and Harry were about to leave when Hagrid came to visit. Unlike Harry, Heechul was still upset about Hagrid spilling the secret to Quirrell. Heechul was about to bombard Hagrid with questions but stopped when Hagrid burst into tears.

"It's - my - ruddy - fault!" he sobbed. At those tears, Heechul felt bad for thinking bad about Hagrid. Heechul remained quiet as he listened to Harry comfort Hagrid. After Hagrid finished talking to Harry, he faced Heechul. "Yeh Heechul right? I thought yeh were no different than other Slytherins, when I first met yeh. I was wrong. Yeh remind me of a student I know," said Hagrid. Heechul froze as he knew whom Hagrid might be referring to.

"I thought he turned out bad," muttered Heechul. Hagrid seemed to have heard Heechul's words as he frowned in discomfort.

"I meant another person. Andromeda Black. She's also yer mother's cousin. I will tell her about yeh. She will be glad to hear from yeh. Anyway, if the Slytherins give yeh any problem, come and tell me. I will give them proper lessons. Take care and see yeh," said Hagrid. Heechul knew Hagrid was thinking of someone else but kept quiet. Still, he was glad that he could be in touch with a family that had been estranged for a long time. His family would be furious if they found out but he had his way. Soon they were allowed to go to the feast. Heechul hoped Malfoy would not give him too much trouble as they headed to the Great Hall.


	9. Year 1: End of One Year

Heechul had to part with Harry as it was required for them to sit according to houses. Heechul was unsatisfied with this but he had no choice. Heechul took one glance at the Slytherin banners as he went to seat on the table. He did feel sympathy for his friends but he was slightly pleased to have won the House Cup. Draco was about to mock Heechul, the moment he sat down. Fortunately, the fight was avoided as Dumbledore stood up to make a speech. The table started screaming in joy Dumbledore announced Slytherin won the House Cup by four-hundred and seventy-two points. Draco's smile was annoying but he still clapped along as he was glad that his house had won.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, the recent event must be taken into account."

The Slytherins began to lose smile as Dumbledore started to hand out points to Gryffindors. Gryffindor had exactly the same points as Slytherin when Harry and Heechul were each awarded sixty points. Slytherins were debating whether to be content with being tied or be upset. That was until Dumbledore awarded ten points to Neville making Gryffindor the only winner of House Cup. Every house except Slytherin seemed to be celebrating the fact that Slytherin lost the House Cup. Heechul had a mixed feeling about it. Although he felt that Gryffindors deserved the Cup, he did feel that it would have been better if Dumbledore did not wait until the last moment to do this. Heechul was glad that at least he did not have to see the annoying smug smile on Draco's face. Heechul moved over to the Gryffindor's table as soon as the speech was over to avoid trouble.

"Aren't you supposed to sit according to your houses?" asked Percy.

"Does it matter? The feast is almost over, I think it would be alright for me to be here," answered Heechul.

"Hey, just let it be. You know he won't listen to you. Let's just get back to what we were talking about," said Oliver. Percy was not pleased with the situation but he decided to listen to Oliver's word.

"Anyway congratulation on winning the House Cup. You must be thrilled. It has been seven years, hasn't it?" said Heechul. After realising that he was the only one that was excited, Heechul said, "I am fine. Really, it is ok. Well, it might have been better if he announced it sooner. But I am fine."

"That's good. I was just worried that.." said Ron.

"I would be petty like those Slytherin?" questioned Heechul.

"I ... I didn't mean that. I was just worried if people like Malfoy would bully you," said Ron.

"Don't worry. I was just joking. And I am fine," answered Heechul.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't they be angry that you are with us?" asked Jungsoo.

"Nah, I don't care what they think about me. They will hate me no matter what I do," said Heechul.

"Still, do be careful. Don't go looking for trouble, if you can and just ignore Malfoy if you can," advised Jungsoo.

"Hey, I won't. I am not a trouble maker like you guys," said Heechul. When he received looks from all three of his friends, he added, "I was just joking, chill guys. And don't worry, I won't cause any trouble. I had enough trouble for this year." The rest of the week went smoothly. Heechul was able to avoid direct confrontation with Draco, well until the last day.

"Still here. I know it is very late to say this but congratulations on winning the House Cup. You must be very happy," provoked Draco.

"Sorry, did you say something? Oh, wasn't it Gryffindor who won the cup. You should be saying that to Harry, not me. I am a Slytherin like you," said Heechul. He knew ignoring Draco would be better but he just couldn't resist it.

"Why are you even here? You are a disgrace to a wizarding kind. I would have begged Dumbledore to move you to a different house if I was you," snapped Draco.

"Shut up Malfoy, you are lowering the IQ of Slytherin. It does not work like that," said Heechul as he rolled his eyes.

"If you want me to stop annoying you, Kim, then stop being a blood-traitor. It's simple. Stop talking to those who are beneath us," said Draco.

"Stop being arrogant. Why do you think you are above them? And if it wasn't for them, you would not have been able to be in this school safely. By your logic, what would your parents say when they know you did worse than Hermione, who is just a lowly muggle-born?" said Heechul.

"Don't talk as if you know everything," spat Draco. After being silent for a while, Draco smirked and said, "But thinking about it isn't very hard to understand why you are acting like this. Considering who your real father was. What a dumb..."

Heechul hit Draco straight in the face before Draco could finish his sentence. Soon the two started fighting furiously. It was only when Blaise and Theodore Nott intervened, the fight was able to be stopped.

"Be glad these guys came. And I am warning you if you keep acting like this, you are going to regret it one day. Don't come begging at me when that time comes," panted Draco. After breaking free from Theordore's grasp, Draco threw Heechul an annoying smile, before going off with his friends.

That nerve of him to mention that incident. He got more furious just even thinking about it. He wanted to start another fight with him but kept still as he knew he caused enough trouble. "I know what you are going to say. If there isn't another thing you can say, then just go. I want to be alone for a while," said Heechul to Blaise, who was still in the room. There were many things he wanted to say but he knew it would only make the situation worse. Blaise just let out a sigh before leaving the room.

Soon, Heechul left the dormitory and met up with his friends. Hearing the nagging from his friends was not pleasant but still being with friends was better than anything. Heechul did not want to part with his friends but there were some things that could not be avoided.

"You must come and stay this summer, I will send you an owl," said Ron. "Oh, yeah. What about you, Heechul? Can you come? If you can come, I will try to talk to my parents."

"Thanks for worrying about me. But I don't think I will be able to. I will still try to owl you if I can," said Heechul.

"Alright. Sorry about that, Wish you luck," said Ron sincerely. Jungsoo looked at Heechul sympathetically and Heechul looked back reassuringly. Soon their families arrived to pick them up. The Weasleys and Mr Dursley were the first to arrive. Mr Dursley was one of the worst people he has ever met. At that moment, Heechul realised that he wasn't the only one dreading about going home and sympathised with Harry. Other than Mr Dursley, everyone was pleasant. They were weary around him but they tried to act politely towards him. Soon people started leaving one by one and Heechul was also able to leave when his sister came.

Heechul told his friends things would be alright but actually he was feeling more nervous than he let on. Heechul hated going back home. To him, the holiday meant the start of a nightmare. He did not want to go inside but he forced himself to do so due to his sister.

" Welcome home, mistress Harmonia and master Hydrus," greeted Debbie, the house-elf.

"Stop calling me that. You know how much I hate it. It is a horrible name," groaned Heechul. Heechul handed the trunk which disappeared as soon as Debbie flicked her fingers.

Debbie frowned and said, "Bad boy. Doesn't know any manners. Always picking a fight on a poor mistress. Mistress Harmonia is so kind. You should stop being kind so he would learn to be thankful."

"Oh, shut up. Don't talk like you know anything. I would not be fighting with my mother if she did not say those absurd things," said Heechul.

Heejin stepped in before things got sour. "Debbie, could you go and us some food. I am starving. Thank you." When Debbie left, Heejin turned and faced Heechul. "Try and be nice to her. She's older than you and she had to do things as she is told. What would she know?"

"Well, I still think that is stupid," murmured Heechul. "Alright. I will try it. But I can't help it if she always picks a fight."

Heejin's face softened and said, "I will tell her that you do not like that. Let's go and get changed. Debbie would get you some snack."

"I will tell her to leave you alone. But you should also try to control your temper. Do you understand?" asked Heejin. When Heechul went upstairs without an answer, Heejin chased after him and tickled him as she asked, "Did you understand? Hey, Do you understand?"

"Fine, fine. I get it. I get it. I surrender," giggled Heechul. The two siblings were laughing idiotically until they realised they were being watched by their mother.

"Have you finally decided to greet us with your presence, after all, mother?" spat Heechul.

"Language, Heechul. I am sure I have thought you better than that. I have heard what you had been up to these few months," said Mrs Lestrange.

"Really? From who? Was it Malfoy or Professor Snape? What did they tell you? That I have been a wonderful student?" asked Heechul.

"Oh, how I wish that is true. I knew that you would be associating with undesirable people but I did not know you would go this far. Don't you know what shame you brought on our family?" questioned Mrs Lestrange.

"Like what? Befriending muggles or defying Voldemort?" asked Heechul. Heejin flinched while his mother's face paled when they heard the name.

"Do not speak his name. Dark Lord's name should not be spoken lightly. But you do not care, do you? I am terrified of what more damage you would do to this family," said Mrs Lestrange.

"I think it would be better than the things you do. I am not the one who would bring doom to our family. It's you. You are the one that is making the wrong decision," said Heechul.

Mrs Lestrange dragged Heechul into the Black family tapestry room. Heechul hated that room. His family, especially his mother, preached about having to keep his family pure in there. Toujours Pur. What a disgusting notion. Heechul frowned as he was forced to look at the people that were blasted off. "Look at them. Do you remember what I have taught you about those who have dishonoured the family? Do you want me to remind you again?" demanded Mrs Lestrange.

"That they were kicked out?" asked Heechul.

"Not just that they were kicked out and blasted from the family. They were not given a penny and in worse case killed. I am sure you do not want to end up penniless and worthless like them, don't you? If so stop being a fool and start acting a proper Black," said Mrs Lestrange fiercely.

Heechul broke away from his mother's grasp and said, "I would rather be penniless Weasley than an arrogant Black. I am sure they are happier than you lot. I am sure that even my ... Patrick..."

Things happened so fast that even Heejin could not stop it from happening. Mrs Lestrange pushed Heechul to the wall and started beating him mercilessly. Mrs Lestrange's hand was shaking with fury while Heechul backed away to the corner, trembling in fear. "How dare you mention him? Be glad that it wasn't your father that was here. This is the last time that I will allow this stupid childish behaviour. Debbie! Do not give him any food until I tell you so and make sure he does not go anywhere else," ordered Mrs Kim. She stared coldly towards Heechul before walking out of the room.

Heejin waited until their mother was out of sight before rushing to her injured brother. Heechul tried to hide his tears and scars but it was useless. After healing his scars, Heejin helped Heechul go to his room. "Please go. I said, just go," complained Heechul.

"It was not my fault that our mother did this. Don't take it out on me," said Heejin.

"I am sorry. I just want to be alone," said Heechul. He knew he should not be taking it out on his sister but he really did not want to be with anyone. Heejin nodded and left the room in silence. Heechul took out a photo which he had kept hidden for a long time. He had not looked at it for a long time but now he desperately missed the man that was smiling towards him in the photo. He cried too much that he had forgotten to put the photo away as he fell asleep.

When Heechul had fallen asleep, Mrs Lestrange quietly crept into the room. She sat on Heechul's bed to check on the place she had beaten. Mrs Lestrange tried to stop herself from crying. Black don't cry. Blacks were not supposed to a caring mother. Children were supposed to be taught, not loved. Mrs Lestrange was about to leave the room until she noticed the photo in Heechul's hand. She froze when she noticed what it was. The man was taboo in this house. That was why Mrs Lestrange lost control when Heechul mentioned his name. She wanted to wake Heechul up and have another argument. However, all she did was sigh and leave the room. This issue could be dealt with later on. Right now, what he needed was a rest, not a furious mother.


End file.
